


Rotten girl, grotesque romance

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: A look into why Russia has no friends, or lovers. P.s. His sister may have something to do with it.





	Rotten girl, grotesque romance

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan-Russia  
> Mathew-Canada

________________________________________  
Ivan had been walking down the street with Mathew when it happened. He'd seen Belarus peering around a street corner, watching them. He took off running. Mathew, after his initial confused look around, had also run after spotting Belarus. They came to the end of the street, a three-way street, and kept running in separate directions. Both of them prayed that she would go after the other. One of them didn't get their wish.  
________________________________________  
Ivan hadn't been able to find his cat around the house lately. It worried him.

'Belarus didn't-' His thought was interrupted by a knock at his door, followed by the bell being rung a moment later. When he opened the door, no one was there. There was only a package left on his doorstep. He picked up the package that had been left, and stared at the note on top of it.

"For you, my brother," it read.

'No, she wouldn't, not to his cat.'

He didn't want to open the package, he truly didn't, but he did it anyways, and sighed in relief. Then he had to swallow back the bile that had risen to the back of his throat at the stench of blood and rotting flesh that had risen up.

It wasn't his cat, but it was Mathew's.  
________________________________________  
The next package contained a lock of hair. At the next world meeting, Ivan could clearly see where it had been chopped from Mathew's head. Ivan hoped it had been done when he was sleeping, and not by force.

Ivan did not go up to him to ask about it. He didn't go towards him at all, and Canada didn't approach him either.

Belarus had won again.


End file.
